Ernie the Giant Chicken
Ernie the Giant Chicken is the secondary antagonist of the Family Guy franchise, the main antagonist of Family Guy: The Quest For Stuff, and the archenemy to Peter Griffin, alongside Carter Pewterschmidt. Every time Peter sees Ernie he completely stops what he is doing and engages a long fight scene with Ernie ultimately taking them through the town of Quahog, often causing chaos and destruction throughout the segment. Peter always seems to have killed Ernie, but then he is revealed to have survived multiple times. He was voiced by Danny Smith. History Origin It was suggested that Ernie was created in a lab by Dr. Hartman who relayed the tale of him once trying to clone a chicken but ended up creating a "hostile man sized chicken" that ended up escaping. At some point, Ernie married another giant chicken named Nicole. It was mentioned by Stewie Griffin that the two have at least one child who attends his preschool class. In The Series Their rivalry started when Ernie gave Peter an expired coupon. After the third battle, they actually stopped fighting and Ernie took Peter to dinner with his wife Nicole. They then started their feud again when Peter wouldn't let Ernie pay and insisted that he pay and also because Peter spoke badly to Nicole. One time when Peter traveled back in time to the 80's he accidently punched a young Ernie in the face at a dance angering him but another guy stopped Ernie saying "whoa calm down you're probably never going to see him again". In "Big Man On Hippocampus", Ernie was gardening and hit Peter with an object giving his memory back but then hit him with another one blanking his memory again but Peter's memory was restored because Ernie had an odd number of objects to hit him with. In the second Star Wars parody episode Ernie is Boba Fett while Peter is Han Solo. He returns in the third, and falls into the Sarlacc's mouth offscreen rather than having an epic battle with Han/Peter as they do in the series. In the episode "New Kidney in Town", Dr. Hartman tells the Griffins about his failed cloning attempt, which resulted in a violent and destructive man-sized chicken that ended up escaping the lab. That prompts Peter to tell Dr. Hartman that they need to have a talk. In Trading Places, Chris taunts Meg for being a chicken for not wanting to go on Peter's dirtbike and even going so far as clucking like one. This makes Ernie perk up his ears and call the clucking fake. In the episode "Internal Affairs", Peter has another run-in with Ernie leading to another epic fight, this time because Peter accidentally backs into Ernie's car. During their struggles they land on Stewie's time pad and fight their way across time itself, eventually ending up in a genetic research lab and in space. Crashing back to earth on an oil rig, they continue to fight. Their struggle destroys the oil rig and Ernie is hanged, pierced and then roasted by the rocket engines. But as Peter struggles to shore, Ernie shows he survived. Ernie also appears in two Family Guy games, Back to the multiverse as a boss/minor antagonist, who appearing in a parallel universe and in Quest for Stuff '' as the main antagonist, his purpose is to cancel the series "Family Guy" takes to defeat Peter. In ''Follow the Money, It's revealed that Ernie is friends with Peter's wife Lois. In that same episode, Lois and Nicole get into a similar fight at a coffee shop, with Ernie trying to convince them to stop. Instead of having excessive violence and causing massive destruction and deaths, they just slap and tackle/wrestle each other, breaking a tip jar and dislocating a Guy's arm in the process. For the Viewer Mail 2 Segment "Chap of the Manor", which is a British version of the series, Ernie is replaced by a Giant English Pheasant, who accidently hit's Peter's Counterpart Neville with his chair. The two get into a similar fight except for a few differences: It's a 3 second long slap fight with their arms and they exchange pleasantries when it's over. Personality Ernie is very hostile, ruthless and bitter. He is a resentful, vituperative, destructive, abusive and unscrupulous chicken who always attacks Peter since their first confrontation without worrying about the damage he and Peter are causing to Quahog, even going so far as to want to kill Peter. When he and Peter briefly ended their rivalry, Ernie showed an effervescent and sympathetic side, and even apologized at Peter for hurting him before inviting him to dine with him and his wife, Nicole, to be forgiven. In spite of his argumentative and obnoxious attitude, Ernie also showed much love to Nicole, because he did not like Peter being disrespectful and ill-behaved to Nicole, as both were fighting to figure out who to pay before they start fighting again. As Peter is the only Griffin family he despise most for their differences, Ernie respects all of Peter's family even more, as they have nothing to do with involving his conflict between him and Peter. Unfortunately, his wife Nicole and even Peter's wife Lois, whom Ernie befriend with than Peter, ended up following the unstoppable mistakes he and Peter had done, as he tried to stop both housewives from repeating this it, although the housewives' chicken fight turns out to be completely contrast than Peter and Ernie's original extreme and brutal chicken fights. Powers and Abilities Ernie is virtually immune to death, as he has been stabbed, hanged, chopped up to bits, drowned and even "roasted" to death, but he is always alive. All of his injuries are also healed, even if he has healed beyond natural healing limits, including limb regeneration. Despite his lack of training, the adrenaline rush he gets from even seeing Peter Griffin from miles away, just gives him an immunity to pain and highly developed combat skills, which rival Peter Griffin's combat skills. Gallery Images TheChicken.jpg Peter vs Chicken S2E3.jpg|Peter walking away after beating Ernie in a large battle. download (37) i.jpg|Peter at dinner with Ernie and his wife Nicole. Ernie-the-giant-chicken-90432.jpg 14ad06fa4723aef6e78ab26e1683.jpeg|Ernie the Giant Chicken as Boba Fett Ernie the Giant Chicken.jpg Family-Guy-Season-11-Episode-4-25-c5a6.jpg|link=Ernie the Giant Chicken and Peter Griffin Fighting in "Yug Ylimaf" ernie is immortal.jpg Family-Guy-Season-10-Episode-23-10-fd06.jpg char_85806_thumb.jpg|Ernie in "Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse" ernie is bad.jpg|Ernie in "Family Guy: The Quest For Stuff" 15195-b.jpg The Giant Chicken.jpg Ernie the Giant Chicken-0.jpg|Ernie's evil stare Videos The First Chicken Fight Family Guy TBS Epic Chicken Fight Season 10 FAMILY GUY Navigation Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Animals Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rogues Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Mutants Category:Spouses Category:Sadists Category:Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Anti-Villain Category:Rivals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Dimwits Category:Remorseful Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Homicidal Category:Thugs Category:Twin/Clone Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Con Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Protective Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Successful Category:Vengeful Category:On & Off Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Ensemble Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Destroyers